Vexatious
by Rainripple
Summary: Law's a doctor from the Grand-line hospital who loves to get a rise from the baristas at 'Killer's coffee' when he comes for his daily coffee-fix and Kid just happens to be the unlucky barista on duty. Coffee shop!AU. KidLaw. Written for my OP reverse bang partner Trashyscarface.
1. Chapter 1

The bell at the door of 'Killer's coffee' chimed as a solitary, dark haired man waltzed in. A smirk was plastered on his face as he scanned the inside of the café with his yellow eyes and though part of the reason why he seemed so amused may partly have been due to the divine smell of freshly brewed coffee that lingered, it was also because he was looking forward to interacting with the barista on duty today.

 _More specifically pissing them off._

Yeah he came in here because of the fact that this place was across the road from the hospital he worked in and therefore that meant that it was a quick way to get his daily coffee fix (and at a good quality too) but he also liked this place simply because he enjoyed teasing the employees and getting a rise from them.

 _All_ the employees dreaded serving him. They tried their best to avoid him but there was always that unlucky person on duty that would have to put up with Law's vexatious comments. Usually he ordered an espresso though occasionally he'd order a more difficult drink to make in order to drive the server even more up the wall.

He did sympathize with them though, knowing from his own experience how draining it was to have to constantly have to deal with irritating clients so he always made sure to leave a generous tip for their services.

There seemed to be a new barista today, a tall redhead who he hadn't seen before. Even before he approached the counter he could tell that he was a good few inches taller than himself (and Law was by no means a short man).

This man could be… _interesting._

Law took a seat by the counter and winked, "Hit me with your best shot."

The barista scowled at him, "Best shot of _what?_ "

"Why don't you guess?"

"Well don't shit your pants if I get your order wrong _cuntface._ " He shrugged as if he didn't care though Law saw his eyebrow twitch slightly, a sure sign that he was already getting ticked off.

All Law did was chuckle, noting to himself of the attitude that matched with the employee's hair. His eyes momentarily stopped admiring the man's pale face and drifted down to his apron where he could see the name 'Eustass Kid' on his badge. He looked back up again to find Kid glowering at him. "What is it Eustass-ya?"

"…I was expecting some sort of comment."

Law raised a curious eyebrow. "On your first name? And supposing I said something?"

"I'd punch your face in."

"Exactly why I said nothing Eustass-ya. In case you haven't noticed, you have very large hands and I have a feeling things would not end well for me if those connected with my face."

He wasn't exactly wrong. Kid did have big hands and though they were being used carefully right now as Law's beverage was being prepared, Law had a hunch that they were probably also used for more violent uses. To be fair, he shouldn't have been judging Kid by his looks anyway but until Law worked out his quirks and habits, he'd decide to play it safe for now.

A sly smile appeared on the barista's face. "Are you afraid of my fists?"

"Not at all, it'd be rather sad of me if I decided it was more worth my time to insult your name than to insult that peculiar red hair of yours." Law leaned to the side to dodge the plate that was thrown at him before casually returning to his original position. "Is that red natural?"

Kid slammed the steaming hot espresso in front of him. "None of your beeswax _Trafalgar._ "

"Oh, so you know my name do you?"

"Aye, Killer told me I had his permission to be as rude as I like to some guy called Trafalgar who hmm, looks a lot like _you_." Kid seemed to like to use a healthy amount of sass when talking to others and Law rather liked that indeed.

He tipped an imaginary top hat. "Trafalgar Law at your services. Do give Killer my regards when you next see him."

"Hahaha. _Shut up_."

Law did just that but only so he could have a sip at the espresso and savor the taste. "Mmhm, this is good."

"Better be bitch."

"Well excuse _you_ but I don't think I look anything like a dog or a woman so there." He smirked at him while he was finishing the drink off before placing a ten-pound note on the counter and rising from his seat to leave. "I'd _love_ to talk to you all day but I'm afraid my break is almost up."

"Che, good riddance." Kid muttered. "Oi, you've not got your change!"

Law raised a hand in goodbye. "Keep the change Eustass-ya. Consider it a tip for entertaining me fufu."

He didn't look back but he could imagine the sort of expression that would be on Kid's face. The bell chimed again as Law left with the same smirk he had had when he'd come in before and once again the atmosphere was calm at Killer's coffee.

000

On Saturday, Kid felt his phone buzz in his pocket and it continued to do that several times during rush hour. Only after all the customers had been served did he get a chance to check the texts out… and then immediately regretted it.

The first of the texts read, ' _Do you deliver?'_ followed by, ' _If so, please could you deliver a hazelnut latte to my office at the Grand-line hospital? Thx~'_

Kid already had an inkling about who this unknown sender was after reading the belittling text after that, ' _Oh yeah, it's the hospital opposite of you fufu. Not saying you're an idiot or anything, just making sure you have the right place.'_

It was getting harder and harder to resist the urge to go find the person right there and then and smash their head open with his mobile phone after seeing the barrage of texts that were all asking something along the lines of ' _You're late, where's my order?'_

' _Who the fuck r u?'_ Kid replied after skipping most of the spam texts. In a matter of seconds, he got his confirmation.

' _Oh, it's Law btw :) And I pestered your friend Wire for your number but please refrain from brutally murdering him. I'd rather not be indirectly responsible for someone's death.'_

Kid imagined the stupid grin that Law was probably sporting from teasing him, just like the emoji he texted and honest to god it's a good thing the doctor wasn't there in person because it would have made it all the more harder for Kid to resist the urge to murder him.

' _Where's my hazelnut latte?'_

' _a) We don't fucking deliver did you not fucking read the sign.'_

' _b) We're not fucking macky D's we don't do pansy stuff like hazelnut lattes.'_

' _c) Don't ever text me again or I'll lace your next drink with poison.'_

' _XD'_

The barista finally had enough of Law and his emojis and turned his phone off, making a mental note to himself not to turn it on again for the next week unless he wanted to intentionally give himself a migraine.

000

It was busy again and Law decided that he had enough time on his hands to sit out of the queue and wait patiently for Kid to get everyone served and out of the door; it was a special day for him and he wanted to have Kid free enough to pay proper attention to him.

Only it seemed Kid wasn't the only one being observed.

He thought it was a coincidence at first but after moving places a few times to test it out, he was _sure_ that Kid was keeping a firm eye on him. Really the man should have been focused on his work and really they were only slight glances at him but it did make Law wonder why Kid was so intent on looking his way.

He got his answer when Kid passed him a frappe and said, "That's on the house birthday boy." The smirk on his face widened slightly when Law raised an eyebrow, asking him for a silent question. "It stands to reason that I should be allowed to dig up information about you since you do it to me all the time."

Law smiled and took a sip from his frappe. "Why thank you."

"Pft, don't expect anymore freebies from me, got that fucker?"

"Whatever you say Eustass-ya."

000

"Apapapapa chikeroo!"

Kid knew who was coming down the street as soon as he heard that and he started wishing he was anywhere but there at that moment. He could see people in the street turning around to see where the source of the outrageously loud music was coming from before jumping back as a land rover sped past down the road.

 _Of course_ he recognized the person who had been riding shotgun in there and he would have liked nothing better than for him to fuck off to the other side of the world and not come back but that was unfortunately not the case when he came crashing in through the door.

"YO KID!"

"Fucking fuck my fucking life." Kid muttered to himself as an old acquaintance of his, Apoo sat himself down _still blaring music out of those goddamn stereos that he carried around._

"OH KID LEMME RANT-"

"TURN DOWN YOUR GODDAMN MUSIC DOWN FIRST BEFORE MY EARDRUMS BURST YOU RETARD."

Thankfully he obliged though that still hadn't got rid of the man itself and Kid was forced to sit through Apoo's tirade about how he had such a 'disastrous' time at the hospital even though from what he managed to hear (or rather failed to block out), he had nothing to complain about.

"I'm not joking Kid, that intern was a absolute noob and not to mention the doctor kept giving me the evils and god he was such a crrreepo~"

He heard the doorbell jingle and he almost wanted to celebrate that someone had finally come through the door and given him an excuse to get away from Apoo… until he realized that it was Law.

Not that he was complaining because even Law was better than Apoo. Law only briefly looked at him before his eyes drifted over to Apoo and made him smile. He glanced at Kid once again before coming at Apoo from behind and tapping him on the shoulder. "Well well Apoo-ya, what a pleasant surprise to see you here."

The shit-eating grin on Law's face was making Kid want to laugh and he couldn't restrain himself from snorting when Apoo quite literally jumped in his seat when he recognized whom it was. "O-o-oh hi D-d-dr. Trafalgar."

"Ah, no need for the formalities, just Law will be fine. Also please can you move over, that's _my seat_."

Law was being such an ass and not at Kid for once. _How fucking perfect._ The smug little shit was clearly loving the fact he was intimidating the hell out of this dude and Kid didn't care that Law kept glancing over at him as if they were in a conspiracy or something because if that conspiracy had anything to do with messing with Apoo, there's no way he _wouldn't_ let himself be a part of it.

"Ah Scratchmen, it appears that you're already acquainted with my favourite doctor. How nice." He forced himself to smile, deliberately making it as fake looking as possible and he held his hand out to Law. He got the hint and shook it, adding in an "Ohoho" just so they'd look like they were acting like pretentious old Victorian men. "Well my good sir Trafalgar, what can I get for you today?"

"My my Mr. Eustass how generous of you, a cappuccino would be perfect thank you very much. I have something I need to discuss with Apoo here so take your time, there's no rush."

Kid sniggered and he made one last comment before turning away. "Careful you don't make him angry Scratchmen, Dr. Trafalgar here is prone to whipping out his personal collection of scalpels out on people when things don't go his way."

He definitely wasn't expecting Law to deliberately flick the left hand side of his coat so that the collection of yes, _scalpels_ sticking out of the inside pockets was briefly revealed. He ignored it, deciding to let Law handle the rest.

By the time he was done with the cappuccino, Apoo was already making a beeline for the door and Law was back in his actual usual seat (yes he had been lying before). "How convenient for you to make that remark about the scalpels."

"Dude that was meant to be a joke, I didn't think you actually did that sort of stuff."

Law shrugged. "It's good for intimidating people and getting what you want I suppose."

Kid gave him a mock look of suspicion"Are you sure you're not actually part of the mafia or something?"

"Eustass-ya, these are not actual scalpels." Law took one out and grazed Kid's arm with it. "See? They're made of acrylic plastic you fucking moron. Did you seriously think I'd carry around an actual collection of scalpels just to scare people when they'd be better off staying in the operation room?"

"Well _sorry_ for making such wrong assumptions. What were you even talking to Apoo about anyway? He looked like he was shitting his pants."

"Oh, nothing of too much import now, just needed to discipline him for being unnecessarily rude to one of my interns."

"Well thank goodness you got rid of that jerk and also, what were you writing on his arm cast?"

" _Terrorize my interns again and you'll wish you paid more respect to Doctor Law."_

Kid had to stop and register that for a few minutes before he ended up keeled over the counter laughing his face off. "Oh my god Trafalgar, how fucking lame are you, I could have come up with a _way_ better threat than that."

He shrugged, the little smile on his face indicating that he was feeling rather smug about it as opposed to being embarrassed. "Well, when you have a reputation like mine, anything goes. I could have written 'suck my dick' and it still would have had the same affect."

" _You fucking dork."_

"Well I could say the same about you Eustass-ya. Did you seriously have to start acting like a over polite,old man? How was that meant to be scary?"

Kid just parroted what Law said before, "Well, when you have a reputation like mine, anything goes."

That unintentionally sparked a debate between them on whether Kid could actually be considered a scary person on first glance and in the end, none of them came out on top.

000

Kid had gotten so used to seeing Law's ever present smirk at this stage that when he came in one evening without it his alarm bells were ringing.

Of course when he saw Kid, he quickly fixed that but even a dullard could see that it was forced. The bags under his eyes seemed darker than Kid had ever seen them before and rather than there being a smug attitude present there seemed to be just… fatigue?

Kid shot a worried glance at the doctor as he slid, almost collapsed, into his usual seat. He quickly finished an order from a customer waiting at the counter before he paid attention to Law who, from the looks of it, hadn't moved at all aside from his eyes as they watched Kid's actions.

"Man~ what have you been doing?"

Law shrugged, looking bored. "Nothing much."

"What do you want?"

"A distraction would be nice." Not what Kid was looking for but ok, at least Kid knew something bad must have happened because usually Law was the one distracting him not the other way round.

"Hot chocolate it is for you then you big babby."

It wasn't long till the hot chocolate was ready but even when about 10 minutes later it was all gone, Law did not leave his seat. Customers left, tables were cleared and floors were mopped but still Law did not vacate the premises.

"Trafalgar, when're you going to go? I need to lock up." Kid was getting rather impatient and he was not up to dealing with Law's bullshit at this time of night.

 _And of course that's when Law decides to be a petulant child and stick his tongue out._ "Make me."

"Fuck you Trafalgar, I'm not staying here all night waiting for your sorry ass."

"Well why don't you fuck me then?"

Kid was caught off guard. "What?" Had he heard that right?

Law uncrossed his legs, smirk once again on his face and this time it was genuine. "I did say I wanted a distraction didn't I?"

000

Law's breath came in quick, short pants, his flushed chest heaving as sweet moans escaped his mouth every time Kid hit his prostate. He was silenced from time to time when Kid engaged in a long kiss that left both of them breathless.

Hands were interlocked as Kid thrust relentlessly into Law, providing the distraction he had been asking for. Neither of them really cared that by the end of this they were going to end up reversing the effort Kid had put in cleaning up.

Kid was glad that he'd accepted Law's invitation for the sight before him right now was a priceless one. He'd never known about the tattoos hiding underneath his clothes apart from the ones on his arms and what a sight they were. The ink decorated the man's lean, tanned body in a collection of heart shapes that would have suited no one else but him.

His ass was a perfect little thing, yielding easily to Kid's cock as it slid in and out (oh how fun it had been to insert his fingers in for the first time, spreading him wide open and coaxing out the first of those beautiful sounds he made). A small squeeze to his buttcheeks made Law squirm away a little, turning it into a game where Kid simply chased him back down to once again fill him up with his cock.

Kid decided to get a little payback from all the times Law had teased him. He released one of his hands from Law's grip to fondle with his balls a little before using his thumb to smear the pre-cum leaking from his slit around the head of his length. Then he balled his fist to drag it down, relishing the involuntary mewl that Law let out as he continued to move his hand up and down.

Law's breath hitched as the handjob brought him closer to the point of completion but before he could let himself go, Kid leaned down next to his ear and in a dirty whisper said, "You can't come until I hear you beg for it." Kid smirked mischievously. "I'm waiting Trafalgar. I've got all night."

Kid was getting close himself but there was no point in letting Law know. Law said nothing at first but it was clear that it was becoming more and more difficult to delay his climax especially since the combined stimulation of his prostate and cock was sending so many hot waves of pleasure through him, it was getting harder to resist the urge to let go.

"P-please…"

"What was that?"

"I need to, hah, please."

Kid only softly chuckled before he gave him a hard, cruel thrust, slamming his hips straight into his ass, causing Law to whimper and tremble.

"Eustass _please,_ I need to come." Law managed to whisper in between pants.

Oh how Kid loved the needy look on Law's face, how utterly satisfying it was that he'd been able to force him this far. Kid was going to imprint that image of Law begging him with his beseeching eyes for the rest of his life. "Louder."

Law yelped as Kid dealt another extra hard thrust. "Please Eustass, I need to come!" He yelled desperately.

"Good boy." He dug a nail into the tip of his cock, finally allowing Law to reach his climax. Law leaned forward as he tensed and the feeling of his hole tightening around his cock was enough to send Kid over the edge as well. Things came to a halt as they both held onto each other and panted their way through the exhilarating gratification till they were both spent.

Kid pulled out of Law when he was done and for a while they said nothing. Law was the first to break the silence. "Tell me Eustass-ya, your sexual experience isn't from those trashy romance novels you read is it?" Law sniggered.

"Huh? No way!" Kid _totally_ learnt everything he knew about sex from his own experience…definitely his own experience…ok maybe just a _little_ from the odd smutty novel but he wasn't gonna let Law know that he was right. "Who told you that?"

Law flashed his teasing yellow eyes at him. "Bonney-ya and Killer-ya told me what you like to do in your spare time. I didn't expect you to be into that sort of genre Eustass-ya and I especially didn't peg you to be the sort to be into smut."

 _Those cunts_. Kid was going to kill them one day for telling other people embarrassing things about him. Maybe one day, he should get his own back on them, maybe crash one of their dates and announce something embarrassing…

"Killer-ya says you have a shelf with like 50 different ones and in fact if I get up now and look under the counter, I'll be able to find a few more…"

Law attempted to get up before Kid grabbed him and forced him back down to the floor beside him. "Not so fast."

'That's good." Law snuggled more into him. "Stay in that position if you would."

It was only then when Kid realized that he was actually spooning Law and he began to blush a little. "Are you not…?"

"Leaving? Hell no, not when I'm like this." He quietly mumbled.

"Trafalgar? Hey Trafalgar, could we not get in a bed first? This is really uncomfortable."

Clearly Law was already asleep so Kid sighed and he resigned to spending the night on the floor. Law was pinning his arm down so he was unable to grab anything within arms reach to use as a blanket.

He resorted to using Law as a heater, hugging him close to make the most of his body heat and just when Kid thought he had managed to stop blushing, it came back when he had a look down at Law's peaceful sleeping face. _That_ was something he didn't see everyday.

000

Law didn't show his face again for the rest of the week for whatever reason but the following Friday, he was back again with that confident smirk that Kid had been missing.

"Hey, wanna go to the ice rink with me this Sunday?" he asked.

"Is that meant to be another way of saying 'Do you want to go on a date with me'?" As much as he hated admitting that he liked reading romance, it did give him pointers on how to read in between the lines sometimes.

Law gasped with mock surprise. "I'm shocked, I didn't think someone like _you_ would know how to interpret hints like that. Especially someone who doesn't like reading about romance-"

"Oh just shut up already."

"You're not denying it this time." He was looking smug _and_ triumphant now that he'd gotten Kid to finally admit to his hobby.

"It's Killer's fault." He wasn't completely lying in that sense because it had been Killer who had introduced him to them though it wasn't his fault that Kid got so heavily invested in the genre at all.

"Right." Law was sounding rather skeptical at his rather lame excuse. "So are you or are you not coming?"

Kid rolled his eyes. "I'll think about it. Now what drink do you want?"

When he was preparing it, Heat not so subtly nudged him and loudly whispered, "When did you two become boyfriends?"

"Say what?"

"I SAID WHEN DID YOU TWO BECOME BOYFRIENDS. YOU LOOK LIKE YOU'RE IN AN INTIMATE RELATIONSHIP WHERE YOU FUCK EACH OTHER EVERY NIGHT."

Kid didn't know who he wanted to kill more, Law for sniggering at them or Heat for saying such a thing so loudly.

000

The local ice rink was a small place but it was a popular place for kids to hang out in the weekend… that was exactly the reason why Law decided to have their visit on a weekday when it wouldn't be crowded with pesky children.

Not that Law and Kid were any better since they were causing just as much trouble with their own antics. It had started off rather normal at first since all they had been doing was skating around just to get back into the swing of it though they had very quickly got bored of just gliding around just like all the other mediocre couples that happened to be there at the same time.

Law had begun doing a few simple jumps here and there when he noticed Kid watching him intently and tried to coax him into demonstrating something for him. Then he'd realized that Kid didn't know how to do anything aside from skating and had begun to tease him just like usual.

Kid just chased him around the rink, not caring that he was knocking other people down in the process. After a small while he managed to get close enough to yank Law by his scarf and knock him down on the floor so he could hold him in a submission hold. He said that he'd let Law go if he promised to stop teasing him and just teach him something instead but it took a while since Law was a stubborn person.

He only gave up when they ended up staying there for so long time that the security guard actually came over and asked if they were ok. After a brief break where Kid ended up complaining about the quality of the coffee and claiming that if they'd been at Killer's, he could have made something way way better, they got back on the ice rink, this time with Law actually trying to be helpful.

Later on Kid noticed Law waving at a group of people who had just come onto the rink. "Do you know them?"

"Only by acquaintance."

The green haired man skated past them while saying,"Oi Trafalgar, just warning you that Luffy's here."

Kid noticed Law tense up and when they heard someone shout "Traffy~!", Law began tugging Kid's arm.

"Come on Eustass-ya, lets go."

"Why? Has he got beef with you or something?"

"No, he's just very clingy- OOMPH" Law was cut short as someone barreled into Kid's back causing all three of them to fall over like dominoes.

A guy in a red duffel coat was keeping them pinned down with a rather wide grin on his face. "Traffy~ it's been ages since I've last seen you! Where've you been?"

Law vaguely mumbled something that sounded like "Working obviously." and Kid realized that Law was being squashed into the ice for the second time that day and this time by two people.

"Um kid, you might want to get off of us, you're squashing him."

000

In the end Luffy hijacked their 'date' and they ended up being dragged along to have dinner with Luffy and his posse. Without doubt this group have to be one of the most varied that Kid had ever seen and not just because of their appearances. Most of them looked like they were in their late teens/early twenties with a few that were slightly older and despite all their unique personalities, somehow they all got along with each other.

From what Kid heard, Luffy used to be one of Law's old patients who'd gotten in a really bad accident and to this day was immensely grateful to Law for saving him. It was amusing to see how grumpy Law looked when Luffy wrapped himself around him like he was a tree and his relief was obvious when one of Luffy's friends, Usopp distracted him with some meat.

Kid managed to have at least a few words with all of them but the one he sat next to and talked to for most of the night was Franky, the blue-haired mechanic. They got along pretty well and for the most part they talked about engineering things up to a certain point.

Throughout the dinner, he'd been sneaking glances at Law and while he wasn't exactly keen on the morbid banter he was having with Robin, it was nice to see him not being an asshole for once. Franky had caught on and he'd given Kid a rather sly look before he whispered. "So~ sonny boy, what's your relationship like with him?"

"Meh, nothing serious to be honest. I'm just a barista and he's just a doctor who comes in and bothers me every lunchtime." Kid stated dismissively, beginning to feel slightly uncomfortable with Franky nodding and listening intently to his words like he was a psychologist listening to a patient's woes. "I'm serious dude, we've got nothing going on, we fucked once-"

"WOAH YOU'RE ALREADY AT _THAT_ STAGE!?"

"What stage?"

"Well, y'know dude, isn't it normal for people to fall in love and have a bit of romance _before_ the sex? You keep trying to play it off as something else but obviously you two must have _something_ if you've already gone straight for the fucks."

"What do you think we are, married?" Kid sighed. "We're not even boyfriends." They didn't know much about each other apart from what was said in their conversations and what they teased out of each other's friends/acquaintances. As far as Kid was concerned, there was nothing that indicated that they had a close relationship.

"What were you at the ice rink for though? That totally looked like a date."

"Um, hello? Is romance the only thing in your head at the moment because I'm pretty sure people don't have to be in a romantic relationship in order to get invited out?"

"You remind me of a certain couple." Franky sniggered and then discretely pointed to where Zoro and Sanji were sat. "Those two? We thought they hated each other for ages and we though Sanji was only interested in girls until poor Chopper happened to walk in on them having sexy times. The poor kid was traumatised."

"So you're implying that me and Trafalgar are gonna hook up eventually?"

"Hay presto!" Franky said.

It would be an understatement to say that Kid was skeptical."No offense dude but I don't think that's gonna happen."

"I see it dude, I see it. I saw you two have an argument before," Kid doesn't know what he's talking about because as far as he was concerned, he and Law were only trying to see who was more sassy than the other, "and it's totally like those two. Look, you've even got weird hair like Zoro does."

Kid ignored him after the comment about his hair till Franky decided to give it up though that didn't stop him from looking at Law from time to time and winking at Kid for some reason.

000

True to Franky's prediction, they did end up in a relationship of sorts.

At some point they'd gone past being platonic but they weren't quite romantic yet. Kid supposes that the stage their relationship was at was up to debate but as far as he was concerned, they weren't in the lovey-dovey romantic bit yet.

Law carried on with his regular lunchtime visits though sometimes he came late at night as well so he could crash at Kid's house. He could hear his colleagues from time to time sniggering to themselves that Kid was a 'tsundere' now and that he had a boyfriend and while Kid glared at them to shut them up, he couldn't really deny that he was getting closer to Law.

Somewhere along the line, Law had stopped seeming so annoying to him and he can't tell when he started to look forward to seeing him rather than dread it. There were still healthy amounts of sass and comments but they were becoming more tolerable and when they did have normal conversations, they were pleasant enough not to grate on Kid's nerves.

Law's nighttime visits were purely so he could wait for Kid to finish up and stay at his flat for the night. There was speculation that they were fuckbuddies and while they did have sex a few times, it was really rare.

What they did more often was maybe watch a movie over some Chinese takeaway (and damn Law sure knew good places to eat because the food from that chippy was fucking amazing.) and interrupt a lot of the dialogue with their snide comments. Sometimes they were too tired to even bother with the movie and they forego it altogether in favor of just having a (rather sleepy) conversation.

'Killer's café' closed at 9:30 usually so there wasn't much time to do anything else and they went to bed before it was too late (often it was Kid dragging Law into bed and threatening to kick him out if he wasn't going to take care of himself and get some proper sleep.)

It was around the time it was Law's birthday again that everyone suddenly started saying that Law should just move in with Kid and they should just stop beating around the bush. Why they said it then was probably because they saw the present that Kid had got for Law and they'd all realized he'd come a long way from just being an angry little sod who gave freebies out just out of spite.

Kid decided to go along with their advice ( _totally not because Killer insisted, absolutely no way it was Killer)_ and that's how he was here outside of the surgery Law was in right now because it was one of those nights where he got occupied with some late night, emergency surgery and had to leave it to Kid to come to him.

This time Kid had a box of dark chocolates with him but Law was in there for so long that he…well, fell asleep. It was only a light doze but he was still startled when Law gently shook him when he found him waiting for him. "Eustass-ya."

He panicked a little and instead of handing it over, he accidentally threw the box at Law's face and mumbled, "Heresyourboxofchocolatesdoyouwanttomoveinwithme?"

"Come again? I didn't quite catch what you said."

Kid took a deeper breath and calmed himself down before saying slowly," Do you want to move in with me?"

Law blinked at him a couple of times before smiling and reaching up to give Kid a kiss. "That would be nice. Or we could move into my place, it is bigger and I do have a room for two."


	2. Bonus scene

**AN: heyyy ;) I wrote a bonus chapter due to popular demand and I hope you like this just as much as you liked the main story. This is based off something I was discussing with my partner and hopefully this first attempt at writing a blowjob scene is satisfactory enough. Enjoy~**

The room was quiet save for the sound of turning pages and the occasional car passing the apartment. A single lamp lit up the room with a dim, gentle light, creating a tranquil reading environment for Law and Kid and for the most part, they said nothing to each other.

It was just another one of those Friday nights meant for recuperating after a bothersome day at work and the two of them were close enough that they were content with remaining silent.

Of course, they didn't stay silent all the time. Sometimes one of them would ask a question ("Hey Trafalgar, what's a fellatio?") and the other would reply ("It's the proper word for a blowjob."). Sometimes if the circumstances were right, they'd continue the conversation and in some cases, they'd forego whatever they were reading altogether in favour of more intriguing…activities.

"So Eustass-ya, correct me if I'm wrong but are you reading smut?"

Kid looked up from his book that was laid on Law's lap. "Yeah. Why're you asking?"

"Because you've been humping the couch for the past few minutes and it was getting rather distracting."

Kid had a rather amusing habit of acting out parts of scenes, mostly just to get a better feel for what was happening. His breathing changed to match a certain character and humping was often a common little thing he did.

Kid didn't always realise he was doing it but Law noticed whatever he did whether it was involuntary or not. It was rather amusing sometimes just to watch him and try to guess what was happening.

Except when he was trying to concentrate on something because then that habit became a nuisance. Kid's jostling made the sofa and in turn, his book, shake so it was difficult to focus on the words properly.

Kid grinned at him with a mix of mock embarrassment and humility. "Hehe, sorry."

Law simply shrugged and went back to poring over the book he was reading, ignoring Kid when he gave up on reading and opted to take one of Law's hands and examine it instead.

With his head on Law's lap, he looked at the white splatters on his hand, turned it over to look at the palm before turning it over once more to pay more attention to the tattoos. He gently kissed the cross and smirked when he felt Law twitch ever so slightly.

"Hey Trafalgar."

"What is it this- MMPH." Law's irritated reply was interrupted by Kid straddling his legs and pulling him into a kiss.

Law stiffened for a brief second at the abrupt gesture before relaxing and allowing Kid's tongue inside his mouth, closing his eyes and fisting one of his hands in Kid's red hair as he did so.

When they pulled away, they were both slightly breathless and Kid thought that made Law look just that little bit more sexy.

"Any particular reason for that kiss Eustass-ya?" Law asked with a coy smile.

"Nah, just wanted to kiss your pretty face that's all." Kid sniggered at the blush on Law's bemused face and even more so at his tendency to be very weak to compliments. "And maybe I'm just a little bit horny."

"Thought so. You're not usually the type to dish out compliments unless there's something you want."

They mumbled at each other's lips as Kid began to grind his hips against Law's. "So… how do you want to do this?" Law asked in between breaths. "And don't say you want your dick up my ass because that's all you ever do."

"Hehe don't complain, I know you like it really." Kid nuzzled the side of Law's face with a happy sigh. A small smile appeared on Law's face and one of his hands reached up to clutch the back of Kid's shirt and pull him in closer.

"Yo Eustass-ya."

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever had someone give you a blowjob?"

"No, not really."

Law chuckled. "Well why don't we change that?"

Kid smirked as he pushed himself away from the sofa and began to undo his pants, letting them fall to the ground before kicking them away. His underwear was the next thing to go and Law looked on appreciatively as his erect cock sprung free of the garment.

"If you don't mind, I think we should do this standing up."

"Why not on the sofa?"

"Why? Because I say so." Law knelt down beside Kid's legs and gave his cock an experimental lick. "If you can stay standing while I suck you off, I'll treat you to that new steakhouse down the road."

Kid gasped as Law licked a line down from the head of his cock down to the balls and subsequently began to fondle them with his tongue. He quite liked the idea that Law had proposed so he forced smirk on his face. "What's it like?"

"It's better than Nando's."

"Great, sounds good to me."

Law stopped what he was doing momentarily just so he could smirk back at Kid. "Let's get started then shall we?"

Kid grunted as Law's lips began to suck the tip of his cock while one of his hands began to gently stroke the inside of Kid's thighs. Gradually Law's lips sank in, taking more and more of Kid's cock into his mouth until eventually the tip of his cock was at the back of Law's throat and Kid could feel him breathing out through his nose over his naval.

Kid began to breathe more and more heavily as Law sucked on the length and ran his tongue along the bottom of it. The gratification he was feeling from it was making it difficult to concentrate properly and he almost missed it when Law mumbled something.

"What was that?"

Law pulled of his cock looking rather irritated as he muttered, "How is it?"

"Huh? Oh it's good thanks."

"Hmm, perhaps I'm not trying hard enough…"

"Wait I didn't mean-" Kid belatedly realised that his earlier reply had sounded like he was ungrateful and he _really_ did not mean it like that.

Half of Kid's cock went back into Law's mouth and he flinched at the abrupt action though he quickly relaxed as he was assaulted with hot waves of pleasure as Law began to hum around his cock.

"Oh god-"

"Better?"

"Mmhmm. God you're so good hnngh."

"If you think I'm good, you should get Zoro-ya to try you out at some point."

The vibrations were making the feeling of Law's hot mouth enveloping his cock even better. "Has he ever done that for you?"

Law shrugged, "Nah, just rumours on the street."

He began to chuckle then and that very nearly sent Kid over the edge. He let out a ragged breath as he shakily fisted a hand in Law's hair in an attempt to ground himself. "Stop… hah hah… talking around… hah… my cock…"

"Hmph, whatever you say." Kid couldn't help gasp as Law pulled off his cock for the second time though his lips were still in contact with the head. " _Fuck my mouth."_ His hand stroked the slicked up cock a few times as he panted. " _I know you want to, I can see how close you are."_

His lips were swollen and his eyes were lidded in a way that made him look extremely sexy, enough to spur Kid to do as Law said. His cock went in, came back out slowly and then went in again repeatedly.

Gradually he began to crank up the speed until something snapped in him and he lost control of himself. Law coped well with the aggressive pace as Kid fucked his mouth.

Kid was lost in the moment, desperate to find a release and just as he was about to do so, Law added in a hum that did the trick. He shivered as he cummed in Law's mouth and his eyes shut for a few moments before he came off his high.

Kid's cock withdrew from Law's mouth and Law raised a hand to wipe his mouth before he smirked. "Looks like _someone_ got a little overwhelmed."

"Well no shit." Kid licked his lips. "Do I need to return the favour?"

"It's not necessary but if you want to, you're gonna have to catch me first."

" _Oh you-"_

"You're gonna have to work for it if you want to get anywhere near my cock." Law winked, slowly edging away towards the door. "After all the teasing I did, there's no way you're gonna let me get what I want without payback."

And then the two of them were chasing each other through the flat, the promise of a visit to the steakhouse forgotten for the moment at least.


End file.
